


Dancing on Thin Ice (will not be finished)

by harpsicordian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpsicordian/pseuds/harpsicordian
Summary: It is tradition in this land that once the Ruler dies or deems themselves old enough to relinquish the title a competition is held in which the sons, daughters and offspring from Nobel families undertake a series of trials to prove they are worthy to be the next in line to take the crown. Viktor Nikiforov is only 27 and has decided to renounce his title and no one quite understands why. This is when Viktor is introduced to Yuuri Katstuki, who is from one of the humbler Nobel families. His meek and mild temperament appears to disguise a hidden ability that Viktor quickly picks up on, taking him under his wing, much to the dismay of Yuri Plisetsky who is determined to take the crown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY  
> I won't be returning to finish this one, thanks for reading  
> I'd like to preface this by saying I'm not much of a dancer and should have done more research, I will, but not now.

The ceiling stretched up to the sun, opening on to it with multiple petal shaped sky lights. Bejewelled chandeliers hung above the shimmering crown of the soon to be retired Prince, Viktor.  
Yuuri could seem to take his eyes off him, a warm and friendly light radiated from his smile. All the stories had been true, Viktor truly was an utterly charming, encapsulating young man. He was the prize ornament amongst the other glittering decorations and furnishing the occupied the large marble floored room in which the Nobels had gathered. 

“Welcome!” Viktor’s cheery voice carried effortlessly over the groups. “You have all been gather here to help decide who shall be taking my place once I step down as ruler. As per tradition this shall be decided through a trial set by yours truly. So, without further ado I shall announce what that trial will be.” Everyone held their breath as Viktor took this moment to pause for dramatic effect. His smile grew, a glint of mischief behind his eyes, it drew Yuuri closer into them.  
“Dancing!” Viktor finally announced triumphantly. “You may perform any kind of dance though I do ask that you keep to a theme, whatever you choose that to be. There will be three competitions held, the third being the Grande Finale and afterwards the winner will be announced, no sense in wasting time with it”. 

Mummers had started to run round the room, many seemed to be sceptical about the choice but it should have been no surprise. Viktor was known for his talent and grace on the dance floor, a skill only rivalled by his swordsmanship that had one him the title to begin with . Many were questioning the validity of how an activity such as dancing could truly bring forth someone that was worthy of being in charge of an entire kingdom but Viktor's word was finale.

Once the opening ceremony was finished everyone was invited to a banquet. The chatter was immense and Viktor was quickly swarmed by Yuuri’s soon to be fellow competitors. 

The decadence of it all and the sheer amount of rich and regal people gathered in one place proved all to be a bit much for Yuuri and he slid from the room, looking to clear the anxious fog from his mind bought on by the crowded room, brimming with judgemental looks that had been flung his way.  
Yuuri felt, no, he knew that he didn’t belong there with all the other young men and women, he didn’t fit in there, he didn’t fit in with either of those things.  
He tried to slow his breathing and think of something else to draw his mind away from those scathing looks. 

Dancing! Of all the things it could have been it was dancing! Yuuri couldn’t believe his luck, he loved dancing.  
His heels clacked against the polished floor, bits and pieces taking familiar forms through the fog, he had been here once before. It had been a ball of grandiose proportions, people of all sorts swathed in lavish garments, light refracting off the beads and jewels, sparkles dancing through the air, almost as gracefully as him. As Viktor Nikiforov, who moved across the floor as if it was a cloud, as if he himself could defy the laws of gravity, Yuuri wasn’t totally convinced that he couldn’t.  
Since that night Yuuri had been obsessed with the art of dance and, though he was embarrassed to admit it, he had hoped one day to share a dance with Viktor.

As Yuuri stepped once more onto that glorious dance floor he felt himself closer to that dream more than ever. Down hall he heard the band begin to play and he thought just while he was here, alone, he would take the chance to practice.  
Yuris raised his arms and felt his body weight shift upwards, his feet became light, dusting the surface of the floor. He imagined Viktor, how he moved. Effortless motion, passionate somersaults across the floor, like no was watching.  
Someone was. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw Viktor leaning against the wall, holding a glass of wine, a knowing smile on his face.  
Startled and embarrassed Yuri lost control and tripped, coming down with a crash, sliding across the floor.  
Yuuri quickly scrambled back to his feet as Viktor made his way over. He placed his hand on his chin, cocked his head to the side, and looked Yuuri up and down. Never had Yuuri felt so transparent, his entire self, open to Viktor’s striking gaze. 

“Your movements, Yuuri Katstuki is it? They are quite beautiful”  
Blood rushed to Yuuri’s face, was this really happening?! He shook his head and mumbled how they weren’t really.  
“Well of course there is always room for improvement. I would like to offer some tips. Would you be willing to meet me here again tomorrow before the day’s events begin?”  
“Of-of-uh oh my- Yes! Of course! I mean yes I would meet you here, not that I mind, I don’t mind is what I meant to say”  
Viktor broke out into a radiant smile “Excellent!”

“Viktor!” came an angry shout and a small blonde haired boy rushed to Viktor’s side. For the second time tonight Yuuri was raked over by piercing eyes.  
“Yuri this is Yuuri, Katstuki that is” said Viktor, still smiling sweetly at Yuuri.  
“I know him” said the other Yuri, pointing his nose upwards “His family is just barley clinging on to their Nobel title, if only you could say that much for their wealth”. 

Yuuri had shrunken back, it was true his family wasn’t nearly as well off as the other Nobels.

“Yuri!” Viktor scolded him.  
“Well its true!” said the younger Yuri before stalking out of the room. Viktor apologised before leaving to fill his now empty wine glass.  
Yuuri, feeling a mixture of excitement and humiliation and returned to his room for the night.


End file.
